Iwabee Yuino
is a Konohagakure Academy student. While a standout during his entire time enrolled, his poor test grades lead him to be held back repeatedly. Background Dreaming of becoming a mighty and famous ninja, Iwabee soon enrolled in the Academy. While consistently scoring top marks in all physical practices of his various classes, his aversion/dislike of book studies not related to ninjutsu but still curriculum required lead him to get equal consistence poor written grades. This made him fail the graduation exams twice. Blaming the new shinobi era's pursuit of both studies and physical skills for him being held back, Iwabee became rebellious. He would regularly skip classes completely and become harsh if not confrontational with the younger students.Boruto: Naruto the Next Generation anime, episode 2 Personality Valuing strength above all else, Iwabee shows a very blunt and domineering attitude, openly proclaiming that strong people can do as they please. While born in an era of peace, he admires the warring era, believing its constant struggles were the key to forging might ninja. He has shown a strong admiration of Naruto Uzumaki, who became the arguably the strongest ninja in history despite his harsh start. He also views the Academy students as weak and lazy, taking advantage of the peaceful times and only becoming ninja by name alone. Desiring recognition, Iwabee despising being looked-down upon. He also has a very high opinion of himself, viewing other students as beneath him is very bossy towards them, demanding to give him privacy. He is also shown to be fairly short-tempered, as upon his views being challenged, he can get very aggressive if not violent. Being older than his classmates and more focused on actual combat, Iwabee is more conditioned for the practice, able to make quick and decisive decisions in battle. He also has shown a very tactical nature, able to use various basic techniques to outwit his foes. His attitude stems from his misfortune in being held back in the Academy. While hardworking, his single-minded nature on becoming a ninja lead him to slack off on his other required studies, which ultimately became the key reason he failed the graduation exams twice. Unable to improve this area of training but unable to accept it, he took his anger out on others. This attitude changed after meeting Boruto Uzumaki. While having an especial disdain for him, seeing him as an overly-privileged son of the Seventh Hokage who took advantage of his lineage for special treatment, he was amazed to see how strong-willed Boruto was in his refusal to give up. Ironically, Boruto helped Iwabee see that he was being a hypocrite at trying to avoid his problems. Afterwards, Iwabee became much more civil to Boruto and the other classmates. Appearance As an older student, Iwabee is noticeably taller than his classmates. He is lean in built with a tanned-complexion, stern onyx-coloured eyes, and black straight hair. He wears a red cap covering his ears and secured by a blue string that holds up all his hair excluding a single bang that hands between his eyes. He also wears a white sleeveless shirt and bandages on his wrists, along with a dull green long flowing vest, baggy pants, black sandals. Abilities Despite being held back in the Academy for two years, Iwabee has a remarkable aptitude for all the physical performances in ninja combat, constantly scoring the highest in all areas. His performance has also gained special attention from the instructors. Taijutsu Fitting his aggressive nature, Iwabee is a proficient hand-to-hand combatant. Having noticeable high scores for the Academy, he was able to quickly pressure Boruto with his might and likewise able to repel his shadow clone assault. He seems to prefer smashing kicks and powerful throws while in combat. Ninjutsu Excelling in the physical area of ninjutsu, Iwabee can use all of the Academy-level techniques to superb effect. With the Body Replacement Technique, Cloak of Invisibility Technique, and such, he is very stealthy. At the same time, he has shown similar proficiency in more advanced skills such as using his chakra to scale walls. Despite his low scores on text knowledge, he does have some advanced knowledge in techniques, such as the exchange of one's chakra to perform them. Bukijutsu Iwabee is a proficient melee-combatant, effective with both shurikenjutsu and likewise able to deflect such an assault with a kunai. His preferred weapon of choice is a boa staff, which he is able to strike with noticeable might, cracking the surface he hits. He is also able to use his staff in conjunction with Earth Release, augmenting his staff into a large mallet from which he can also launch fissures for distant attacks. Boruto: Naruto the Next Generation Academy Arc About two weeks into the semester, after once again scoring the highest in the practice run, Iwabee decided to skip the rest of his classes, telling the other students to have their lunch elsewhere. As the last of the students prepare to leave, Boruto shows up, asking to join them for their meal in the room. After learning who he is, Boruto attempts to make friends with Iwabee, who quickly brushes him off, antagonises him over being the Hokage's son. When Denki Kaminarimon speaks in Boruto's defence, Iwabee grabs him fiercely, to which Boruto stops Iwabee. When Boruto ridicules Iwabee for his believes, Iwabee demand that Boruto prove his worth in a fight, which he agrees to. In a training room, with the rest of the class watching, Iwabee confidently proclaims he won't use his weapon. While both both are impressed with each other's skills, Iwabee's experience soon takes the advantage, pressuring Boruto. As the fight progressing and Iwabee continues to voice his dismay at needing to study things that are unrelated to ninja skills to graduate, Boruto points out how Iwabee nature is contradicting his views, noting that he never really tried to improve in such areas of study and instead focuses all his anger on other people when instead he should strive to overcome his problems. Throwing Iwabee into mixed feelings, Boruto was able to land a decisive assault on Iwabee. Furious at Boruto, Iwabee grabs his staff and begins and Earth Release attack. Before Iwabee could do any serious damage, Inojin takes the hammer out of his reach with his drawing, pointing out Iwabee broke his own rule on not using his weapon. Realising the errors he's been making in the path he set for himself, Iwabee forfeits the fight to Boruto. The following day, Iwabee begins attending classes again and is much more civil to everyone. References es:Iwabee Yuino it:Iwabee Yuino